


I'm not your property

by Aizawa_Miyako



Category: 365 Dni | 365 Days (Movie 2020)
Genre: Control Issues, F/M, Kidnapping, Mental Abuse, Rape, WTF is this show?, non English speaking author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa_Miyako/pseuds/Aizawa_Miyako
Summary: What would happen if Laura would be not so sure, that the best way to love is through Stockholm syndrome...
Relationships: Laura Biel/Massimo Torricelli
Kudos: 5





	I'm not your property

**Author's Note:**

> My first thought about this show was: does somebody actually like this? I checked critic videos and filmscene videos, and the difference between the two audience group is like... enormus. So I thought I check ao3, that maybe somebody gave justice to that poor girl, but every story is soo positive, and hell bent on picturing Stockholm syndrome as a sexy thing.  
> I know, if I post my shit, I will probably get a big number of hate comments, but this movie pissed me off so much, that I actually don't care. Seriously, even 50 shades and twilight were better...

\- Are you lost, babygirl? - Laura freezed. A dark and devilishly handsome guy was casually standing before her and asking horror movie like questions. Was she in a film? Was this some kind of joke? Should she scream? Because she was sure as hell, that she would be not able to beat the guy or even touch his face... with her fist or her leg. Maybe leg would be better, high heels are not a pleasent feeling in the gut or anywhere really in the way, she thought about the skin-on-skin part. Okay, maybe if she just continues her way, he will dissapear... When she looked back after a few seconds, he really was not there.  
'Did I just see a vampire?' she thought and she sweared, she will not go alone anywhere. Not even toilette.

The next day Martin was an even bigger asshole, than before. He knew, she was really excited to have some days off from work, they planned to go see the Vezuv and the see, then that monkey just disappeared on her and came back after a while with a big, stupid smile on his face and with the experience, she wanted to share with him. She was a succesful no-nonsense business woman, she had great salary, she had many good qualities, then why were her personal and professional life like day and night? Maybe she should just break up with that dunderhead.

Of course for this realization she did not remain in their hotel room, she honestly could not see that dick face to face for fearing to doing something stupid. But of course wandering alone at night in a foreign city was also not her brightest idea. She freaked out countless times from the noises and from the strange people, who were maybe arguing about something. After a while, she decided to go back. Perhaps "decide" was not the appropriet word, but "run". On the way back when she stepped out from a smaller side street the light of a car was just suddenly turned on. Her heart was in her troat from the unexpected change and fear creeped in her mind with countless instant thoughts about actually running.

She could not do anything, before suddenly behind her a tall, black suited man appeared and everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> There was one thing right in the beginning: when somebody shot Massimo's father, then the bullet came from above... But they were in a fucking castle in the fucking middle of nowhere. How the hell could a sniper hide with a sniper gun in the sky without the maffia guards noticing them (and the flying device)? If the show would be realistic, then the bullet would came from BELOW, oh but I guess, that way Massimo would be also dead from the heart/lung/spine shot. Yeah, that would be really terrible I guess.


End file.
